Wipe Your Eyes and Put Up Your Head
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: "Your crazy is what makes you awesome"


Wipe Your Eyes and Put Up Your Head

**A/N1: I hope you all enjoy this little story I've come up with. Was listening to Avril Lavinge and her song darling inspired it. **

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she pressed down on the keys of the purple piano. She kept wondering why she was back here again. She and Finn had only had the summer to enjoy their third attempt at a relationship only for it to fall apart when school started back up and he chose Quinn over her like every other time.

"Berry?" a familiar voice whispered startling her. Wiping her head around she found Noah Puckerman leaning against the door frame. His head cocked to the side as he studied her.

"What's wrong Princess" he asked in a low voice while letting his feet carry him over to her. Rachel looked away from him and brushed her hair behind her ear as he sat down by her side on the bench.

She didn't answer him so he did what came naturally cup her chin between his thumb and forefinger Talk to me baby" he whispered to her. Another tear rolled down her face as their eyes burned into each other's.

"I'm a disaster. It's my fault" She sobbed. Puck who was being really out of character tugged her close to him and rapped his arm around her letting her sob into his shirt.

He knew exactly what she was blaming herself for. Finn breaking her heart once again. Something inside the mow-hawked boy boiled with anger every time Finn hurt his Jewish princess, made her cry or even just when he got to kiss her. A mixture of anger and jealousy.

"You gotta stop blaming yourself for Finn's fuck ups baby" he whispered with force into her hair "he couldn't see a fucking awesome thing when he had it" he went on.

Rachel pulled back wiping her tears away and lightly smiled up at him. "You think I'm awesome" she asked whole heartedly. Puck smirked and tugged on her hair.

"I think you crazy" he joked. Rachel giggled and slapped his shoulder teasingly but Puck grabbed her hand in his and looked at her seriously. "Your crazy is what makes you awesome" he admitted so easily,

Rachel's smile widened a little "thank you" she told him softly. Using his other hand he stroked her cheek "anytime" was his reply. Then the spell was broken as the rest of the Glee club came sauntering into the choir room. Separating they drifted apart and moved to their usual places eyes still gazing deeply at each other's. The Glee Club all entirely unaware. Or so they thought.

...

Rachel was just about to take a bit out of her whole meal bread sandwich when someone smacked her on the back causing her to jilt forward.

"Yo! Broadway" Lauren snarled pulling up the seat next her. Sitting down she leaned into Rachel's ear "Stay away from my man or else" she threatened. Rachel slammed her sandwich down and turned to look straight at the heavy set girl.

"Excuse me! I can assure y-"Lauren held her hand up cutting the petite girl off. "Yeah sure whatever I got eyes. I ain't blind I saw the little puke fest look in Glee Club. Just do yourself a favour crazy and stay the hell away from Puckerman". With that Lauren got to her feet and stormed out of the cafeteria pushing some scared freshman into a table on the way.

Someone whistling startled the small diva and she spun around to see Kurt and Blaine with their arms linked "oh dear somehow I gather that wasn't a friendly chat" Kurt chuckled as he pulled out one of the seats across from Rachel as Blaine sat on the other next to him.

Rachel placed her still uneaten sandwich back in her lunch box and sighed. "Lauren is under the impression that there's something between me and Noah and when I tried to politely explain she was inaccurate she made threats" she explained to her friends.

"Yeah and I hate Gucci" Kurt giggled into his salad. Rachel folded her arms and rolled her eyes "I don't believe I know what you're talking about" she replied indignantly. Kurt and Blaine just snickered.

"I know I don't your history with Puck as I'm sure Kurt does. But Rachel that boy is clearly crazy about you" Blaine told her with an air of confidence to him. Kurt just grinned even more.

"Even my super cute boyfriend agrees" he laughed proudly.

"Your super cute boyfriend agrees with what?" a very familiar deep voice asked. Rachel instantly felt her body loosen up and her fingers as if having a mind of their own starting playing with a strand of her hair as Noah took the seat next to her and gently bumped her shoulder.

"Hey" The self confessed badass smiled softly while never taking his gaze from Rachel. The tiny diva blushed a little "Hello Noah" she replied with her glowing smiling revealing her pearl white teeth.

Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing look between each other then went back to watching the moment taking place in front of them.

"Here" Puck said softly as he pushed a plastic cup of grape slushy in front of her "I got it for you while I was picking up some dip" he went on puffing his chest out proudly.

Rachel blushed even more and picked up the slushy and took a sip "thank you Noah. That was very considerate of you" she thanked him.

Puck let out a little laugh and Rachel shot him a confused look. "What" she asked. "you got little slushy right " he began as he reached out and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the green liquid from her bottom lip "there" he finished as the tiny diva blushed even more both from embarrassment and from the tenderness of Pucks touch.

"Oh" she let out. Kurt and Blaine's point well and truly proven.

...

"Dude what the hell is going on with you and Rachel. You're supposed to be dating Lauren?" Finn blurted out a couple of days later during one of their football practices. Puck chuckled and shook his head "me and Ziese are done like over" he told his on and off best friend.

The taller boy took a swig from his water bottle then looked back at Puck. "So that don't explain why your bringing Rachel slushies, walking her to class and driving home after school" he went on giving the mow-hawked boy a confused look.

Puck felt himself get really nervous and starting scratching back of his neck. "I um" stopping himself he grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him over to the bleachers.

The lanky boy shot him another confused look but let it go and sat down next to him on the bleachers.

"Before I tell you this. You gotta promise you won't get pissed" the badass began. Finn nodded his head "I won't get pissed" he promised.

Puck let out a long deep breath and looked out at the football field. "I'm in love with Rachel" he lot out slowly. Finn nodded his head "I know" he replied.

Puck turned to him with a look of shock his eyebrow risen a bit "You know" he asked nervously. The goofy boy rolled his eyes.

"Dude I know I'm not like smart but I'm not stupid. Why do you think I asked you stay away from her?" Puck had no clue and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno" he answered while rubbing a hand along his Hawke. Finn lightly chuckled at his friend's nervousness.

"Cause you where my biggest threat. If let you get close enough you'd of won her over. Back a year ago that'd of really pissed me off".

Puck looked up from his hands "and now?" he questioned his tall friend. Finn got to his feet and stuffs his hands in pockets and grinned "not so much. If you really love her as much as I think you do then you should tell her. I won't stand in the way anymore" he told his friend.

Walking off along the football field Finn passed Rachel he assumed she was here to meet Puck for her ride home.

Reaching out he stopped her with a gentle tug on her arm. "Rachel I just wanted to say. I'm sorry for treating so badly"

The small girl looked up at him through her long eye lashes and smiled warmly "Thank you Finn that means a lot. I feel it's too soon to be friends but in time I'm sure we can" she replied with another warm smile. Gently she pulled her hand free and hugged the tall lanky boy before stepping back. "If you'll excuse me I have to meet Noah". Finn gave her his trade mark goofy grin "Sure Rach". He turned and watched her hurry over to Puck. Whose face light up like a Christmas at the sight of her tiny frame running over to him. Letting out a relieved breath Finn knew things around McKinley high where about to get a whole lot better.

...

A week had passed since his and Finn's chat out on the bleachers and Puck had found the perfect song to sing to Rachel.

He strummed lightly on his guitar practising when the choir door swung open and Santana Mercedes and Britney came in. Mercedes was still dealing with her break up with Sam after his family chose to move out to Texas. She'd spent the last week helping Puck pick the perfect song. The two shared a head nod while Santana and Britney giggled all the way to their seats. He knew they were probably making fun of him for being the first one to show up for Glee practice but what they didn't know was he had girl to win over.

Finn appeared in next with Quinn latched to his arm he looked up at Puck and gave him a friendly smile and mouthed "Good luck" which Quinn was oblivious.

Then there she was his little hot Jewish American princess. Rachel Barbra Berry. She walked in laughing and joking with Tina, Mike,Artie, Blaine and Kurt. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and happy she looked. But he knew under the surface lay a broken shell of a girl.

Feeling eyes on her Rachel looked up to see Puck watching her intently a smile dominating his lips. She smiled back as she took her seat down the front next to Artie.

Lauren showed up next giving Rachel a death glare before sitting up at the back of the risers across from Puck. Rachel was no longer afraid of her threats after Puck had assured her he and Lauren were over and that he'd make sure the bigger girl left her well alone.

As if on cue Mr Schu walked in with an enthusiastic grin and clapped his hands "Afternoon guys" he began. "So normally I'd ask if any of you had anything you'd like to share but on this occasion I have prior knowledge of a performance" the teacher spoke. He looked up at Puck.

"So Puck the floor is yours buddy" he smiled.

Puck effortlessly came down the risers his guitar in hand. Stopping in front of the room he cleared his throat.

"After a bro to bro chat with Finn he's um gave me his blessing to make my move on this special girl so here goes"

Nervously he began to strum the strings of his guitar. His gaze fell straight on Rachel.

Her whole body felt light and her heart was racing deep in her chest as the boy who was once her tormentor but now the most important person in her life sang to her.

_Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again.  
>Start smiling...<br>I know you're trying, real hard not to turn your head away  
>Pretty darlin...<br>Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday  
>Yesterday, oh oh<em>

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<br>I wish you could be happy instead  
>There's nothing else I can do<br>Then love you the best I can  
>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

The whole room turned to Rachel with a mixture of smiles and smirks. But she was too caught up in the beauty that was Puck.

_Darlin, I was there once a while I go...  
>I know, that it's hard to be stuck with people that you love, when nobody trusts<em>

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<br>I wish you could be happy instead  
>There's nothing else I can do<br>Then love you the best I can_

_Yeah-i-yeah, yeah yeah  
>That I can<br>Oh oh oh_

As she listened to Puck sing thoughts and moments from the past whirled around her brain. She could hear Puck's voice in her head repeat the words from weeks ago "_your crazy is what makes you awesome. _She thought about how mad he'd got when Jessie egged her. How he'd begged her not to change her nose. The Time she washed slushy from his face , how he told her he was sorry he'd ever made her feel that way. Lifting her gaze from puck she looked over at her teacher. His words came back like rush of wind through her hair.

"_I know it's not always easy for you, Rachel. And I know that there are some things about yourself that you think you'd like to change. But you should know that there's some boy out there who's going to like you for everything you are including those parts of you that even you don't like. Those are going to be the things he likes the most" _She heard Mr Schu in her head whisper.

Happy tears found their way down her cheeks as she stood to her feet when Puck walked over to her. Noah Puckerman was that boy. The Boy who saw her when the rest of the world didn't the boy who loved her special brand of crazy

_You're not the only one who's been through  
>I've been there alone and now so are you<br>I just want you to know why you know it's not your fault  
>It's not your fault...<em>

_Oh, oh, you're fault, you're fault  
>It's not your fault<br>You're fault, You're fault, You're fault..._

Leaning close to her Puck kissed her forehead and looked at around at his friends. Most of them smiling Kurt who was tearing up was being comforted by Blaine. Santana and Britney were swaying happily along to the music with matching smiles. Tina was leaning into Mike who was gripping her hand as they sang along quietly. Mercedes and Artie gave him proud head nods. Turning to Finn he let go of the breath he was holding to see the tall boy smiling reassuring at him. But Quinn who was unhappy at all the attention being on Rachel was scowling. Lauren how ever had stormed out half way through the song.

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<br>I wish you could be happy instead  
>There's nothing else I can do<br>Then love you the best I can_

_That I can... Oh oh oh_

_Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again. Start smiling..._

As he came to the end of the song Puck let his gaze fall back on Rachel. Her smile growing even bigger. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He let go of his guitar and studied Rachel's expression.

"Noah" she asked softly with happiness "why did you sing that song to me" she asked. Already knowing the answer. She just had to hear him say it.

Reaching out the mow-hawked boy took her hands in his and laced their fingers together. "Because I love you Rachel. I've been in love with you for the longest time" he confessed. More happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry baby" Puck whispered to her gently "you're supposed to smile" he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you" he told her again.

Ever so gently Rachel pressed her lips into Noah's kissing him passionately. Puck deepened the kiss as he threaded his fingers through her hair while cupping her face in his hands.

Pulling back for air the tiny diva smiled up at him. "I love you too Noah" the whole room erupted into applause as the new couple happily smiled at each other.

And that's how Noah Puckerman got the girl.

**END**

**A/N2: Thank You for reading hope to hear your input in reviews **


End file.
